


Little Lace Veil

by thatgreencj



Series: KyoHaru strawberries [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Future, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might make Hikaru the bad guy, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, KyoHaru, Oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgreencj/pseuds/thatgreencj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Haruhi finishes law school, she is invited to a ball. After meeting Kyoya and he proposes, they start planning their life ahead. Many twists and turns lead them on a rough journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lace Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girl WhatIsOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girl+WhatIsOtaku).



> First fanfiction on here! Tell me how it is... Enjoy this! I'll try and update it often. I forgot to include other hosts in the first chapter oops.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll get them in~

Haruhi felt down the sides of her elegant yet calm dress. The sky blue color complimented the sapphire necklace that hung from her neck. She was pleased with how she looked. The girl slipped on the black Egyptian style sandals she bought a bit ago. She brushed through the shoulder length hair that had grown throughout the years.

Finally, Haruhi would meet with the other hosts. She had only kept full contact with Kyoya, since she had been his lawyer for a month (until she took a job at a law firm, and she couldn't handle the Ootori workload).

Tamaki had gotten married to a French woman named Elise. The twins worked in fashion, though Hikaru had been straying into technology lately. Honey had followed his father's legacy and took over the dojo. Even Mori had met a man whom he spent his time with (he discovered he was gay after a bar incident).

She put in sapphire earrings that matched her necklace and looked at herself in the full-size mirror. Haruhi smiled and left her apartment. After finishing law school, she had gotten a nice apartment in the upper side on Tokyo. She hailed a town car and was on her way to the ball.

~~~

The long line of cars and limos in the Zubuku driveway made Haruhi groan. Cars as far as the eyes could see stretched around. When she finally got to the door, she paid and exited the black car. She walked into the mansion, internally surprised at the ballroom.

Huge chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. She looked at the tables and rows of food. Her mouth started to water as she made her way to them. She was so distracted, though, that she bumped into a tall man.

"Ah, sorry," she apologized. Haruhi looked up and saw Kyoya turn around. He was wearing a black suit and a purple tie.

"Oh, Haruhi. It's been a day," Kyoya chuckled. Haruhi smiled. The chandeliers gave off a golden glow, making them both look so innocent.

"Sorry I didn't make it to coffee yesterday. My father had me cook him and Miho a dinner," she groaned, remembering how she spent 3 hours cooking a dinner for her father.

"Would you like to dance?" Kyoya asked suddenly. He held out his hand, and she took it. They walked over to the dance floor and started moving with the rhythm. A delicate song by Mozart played as they fluttered around the room. 

"How have you been doing? With your father, I mean," Haruhi asked him. Kyoya's lips pursed as he found the right words.

"He is.. ill. It isn't too bad, yet he could die in the next two years. My standing as becoming the patriarch of the Ootori name is very well. My brother, Yuuichi, is still on top, but my father said I have a chance," he explained. Haruhi listened intently. Kyoya twirled her around before she could respond.

When she finally got steady, Haruhi started getting back into the motion. "What do you need to become the successor of the Ootori name?" she wanted to know what he would have to go through.

"My brother has not found a suitable wife yet, considering his last girlfriend was sleeping around the hospital. I have to find a wife that can bear children. Of course, I had a girl in mind before I even was asked to find a wife," Kyoya smiled. They stared into each other's eyes as the next song started to play.

"Who is she?" Haruhi asked in curiosity.

"She's from Ouran Academy," Kyoya hinted. A playful glint in his eyes told Haruhi that he was not telling.

"Does Tamaki know?" the girl tried getting closer to the answer.

Kyoya got visibly uncomfortable. "When I told him I liked the girl in high school, he didn't talk to me for almost a week outside of club. He was already planning to propose to her, but then he got a chance to go to France. I guess be chose his mother over the girl of his dreams," Kyoya sighed and danced them towards an area that wasn't as crowded.

"Tamaki got married to a French woman, and he have up someone he could actually love," Haruhi mumbled.

"I'm honestly surprised how you went to school with six hot guys and still managed to be single," Kyoya chuckled.

"I'm still looking. it's hard to find guys like the host club," she sighed. Kyoya twirled then dipped her. He kissed her forehead before standing her up.

"You look wonderful, Haruhi," He mumbled into Haruhi's soft shoulder length hair.

"So do you. When are you planning to propose to her?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya let go of her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Right now," Kyoya whispered. Her brown eyes widened as he dropped to one knee and pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket. "Haruhi Fujioka, will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

Almost everyone in the ballroom was looking. She got involuntary happy tears in her eyes. The suspense of her answer made everyone tense.

"Yes!"

Haruhi bent down and wrapped her arms around Kyoya. Their lips connected and the crowd cheered. She smiled against her new fiancee's lips. When she pulled away, joyful tears came from her eyes. Kyoya chuckled and stood up. 

He pulled Haruhi to his chest. Haruhi couldn't believe it. She was so happy.

~~~

Haruhi sat at the table in Kyoya's room, writing out invitations. She read down the list of names and addresses. She wrote 'Morinozuka Takashi' in the next one and the address. When she glanced at the next name, the brunette looked at Kyoya.

"Are you sure you want to invite him?" Haruhi mumbled. Kyoya looked at what name she was looking at.

"Yes. He may have been a bit of an was, but he deserves to go to our wedding," Kyoya sighed. They have been up for almost four hours filling out wedding invites. They were barely halfway. It wasn't because of all the guests, no, it was them messing around. Kyoya would slyly hide her list of names in his laptop case.

Haruhi would realize and start looking around. Kyoya would have to give up the list when she threatened him. Games like this extended the time of their wedding invites. She was tired and it was late. The girl sealed the invite and looked tiredly at Kyoya.

"I'm tired. Could we stop?" Haruhi complained. Kyoya nodded. They put the envelopes, invites, and lists in a neat order. 

"I'll show you to the guest room," He said, opening the door. Haruhi went out and he shut the door behind him. They went down the hallway and stopped at a wooden door.

"Thank you, Kyoya," She said, kissing him on the cheek. Though she had to stand on her toes, she kissed him anyways.

"You're welcome, love," Kyoya whispered in her ear. She smiled slightly and went in her room. Kyoya went into his room, and she collapsed onto the bed. She drifted to sleep, still in her day clothes.


End file.
